Milk
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Tsuna was mad at Gokudera for having such a stupid reason to hate milk so Yamamoto decided to help. YamaGoku 8059
1. Milky Sex

Yay! I finally updated this! Sorry **Yakyuu80** and all the others who were waiting for me to update! -bows 90 degree- I hope this will make it up to you guys!~ 8D

Disclaimer: -shakes head- Nope.

* * *

"Ne Gokudera, why don't you like milk?" Yamamoto sucked on the straw that was poked into the packet of milk earlier. His gaze was fixed on the silverette that sat across him every time they have their lunch.

"Huh? What's with the sudden random question?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow and glanced at the raven haired teen through his silver bangs. Gokudera was eating a yakisoba bread he bought at the cafeteria.

"I wonder about that too Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at the annoyed looking Gokudera to calm him down since he does not want to cause a ruckus on the roof.

"Well, if that's what Jyuudaime wants!" Gokudera's annoyed face was now replaced with a wide grin. His head turned to Tsuna in order to attract his full attention that he did not notice that Yamamoto was now pouting at his sudden change of personality towards Tsuna.

"The reason I- Oi Yamamoto, do you want to know?" Gokudera turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Yamamoto.

"Of course!" Yamamoto beamed gleefully and crawled closer to Gokudera and that made Gokudera backed away slightly with a light blush on his cheeks. Luckily Yamamoto was too caught in on knowing the reason that he is not aware of the slight shed of red on Gokudera's cheeks or else his perverted mode will be switched on.

"Tch, listen carefully now." Gokudera gave Yamamoto a glare before looking back at Tsuna with sparkly eyes. "That's because Yamamoto likes it." Gokudera smirked while saying that and it made Yamamoto slumped down his shoulders.

"Eh? That's the reason?" Tsuna tilted his head and stared back at his self-proclaimed right-hand man with disbelief. "But it's so..." Tsuna frowned and looked down before looking back up at Gokudera. "stupid." Yes, this. This word that Tsuna just said pierced into Gokudera's chest cruelly.

"W-What..?" Gokudera's eyes widen as he slumped down his body that is always as straight as a board when he's talking to his Jyuudaime.

"Um, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but it's true." Tsuna let out a deep sigh and stood up. He walked towards the door as he decided to let his best friend to reflect on what he just said but he stopped when Gokudera called out.

"J-Jyuudaime! Where are you going?" Gokudera stood up and ran to Tsuna but when Tsuna turned around, Gokudera froze. Tsuna's eyes showed disappointment and anger. Gokudera can't bear it and collapsed down onto the floor. Tsuna sighed and shook his head slightly before disappearing into the darkness of the stairs.

When Tsuna and Gokudera were being dramatic, Gokudera did not notice that Yamamoto was smirking all along. Gokudera was now busy blaming himself for not being a suitable right-hand man for Tsuna and did not notice that Yamamoto mumbled something like "Thanks Tsuna." before walking towards him.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist and buried his head into the crook of Gokudera's neck. Yamamoto was savoring the smell of Gokudera that even though he has good reflexes, he failed to dodge Gokudera's elbow that was aiming for his stomach.

"Don't get carried away you idiot." Gokudera hissed and scowled at the teen that was now rubbing his stomach while grunting painfully.

"It hurts Gokudera!" Yamamoto looked up with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Oh really?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow and scoffed. "You don't look like it." He turned away, crossing his arms.

"Hahaha, really?" Yamamoto let out his trademark laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch, die." Gokudera spatted.

"Aww, don't be mad." Yamamoto crawled nearer to the bomber and pulled him into an embrace from behind. "I know you're upset that you made Tsuna disappointed." He kissed Gokudera's smooth neck softly.

"Then get lost." Gokudera shuddered slightly but still manage to form out some words.

Yamamoto chuckled at the cuteness(at least that's what he thought) and licked his neck to make Gokudera moaned out softly. "I can make you like it." Yamamoto leaned closer to Gokudera's ear. "The milk." He whispered. Gokudera swore that he can feel Yamamoto smirking before giving his earlobe a warm and wet sensation of his tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna continued his lunch in the classroom.

"I didn't know that Yamamoto is so tricky." Tsuna sighed and took a bite of his homemade peanut butter and jam bread.

"Argh! I'm so mean just now!" Tsuna ruffled his hair roughly and slumped down on the table. "Gokudera-kun looked really surprised." He shut his eyes and let out a long and depressed sigh before he got a flying kick from Reborn. Tsuna fell down from his chair.

"Reborn!" Tsuna sat up with a palm on his right cheek. "What was that for?" He complained.

"You pathetic fool." Reborn was now standing on the table, looking down at the brunette. "If you're worried, why don't you go check on them?"The Arcobaleno stated out.

"Huh? You're right!" Tsuna's face brightened up but soon turned back to a worried face when he remembered what Yamamoto told him.

_"I know it's bad for you Tsuna, but apologize to Gokudera later when we're done." Yamamoto gave Tsuna his 10000 watt smile with a slight evil intention. "You'll regret what you see."_

"But Yamamoto-" Tsuna was cut off by another flying kick from Reborn.

"Then don't! A boss should not break one's promise." He looked at Tsuna with a utterly disgusted and disappointed face.

"But you're the one-" Another kick was sent to Tsuna's stomach.

"A boss should not put the blame on others!" Reborn gave a devilish smirk with his cute little baby face.

"But-" Tsuna wanted to protest again but he decided it's best not to when his super intuition told him that he will get another kick if he did so.

"You've grown up, Tsuna."

* * *

"How the fuck will you make me like milk?" Gokudera watched as Yamamoto fished out another pack of milk from his pocket. Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera before poking the straw into the already prepared aluminum foil to take a sip of the milk.

"Indirect kiss won't work on me you bastard." Gokudera looked away with a blush on his face. Yamamoto smirked at his reaction before aiming the straw at Gokudera. "I know So I decided to use another method."

"Huh?" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto out of curiosity but what he did not expect was that Yamamoto would squeeze the packet of milk.

"Wha-?" The milk spurted at all direction but most of it landed on Gokudera.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto. Gokudera's hair was damped with white liquid dripping down at the end of his hair. The almost transparent uniform was now fully transparent due to the milk. The uniform was sticking on Gokudera's pale white skin with two of his nipples sticking out. His pants were also wet now but just a certain part of it.

"Tch, now i'm all sticky." Gokudera pulled the sticky uniform away from his skin as he licked some of the milk on his lips.

Yamamoto gulped at the erotic scene as he clenched his fists. He did not know that Gokudera can be so..._sexy _with milk all over him and this gave Yamamoto a new reason to love milk.

"What are you staring at?" Gokudera raised one of his brows as he threw Yamamoto a disgusted look. Gokudera learned that Yamamoto is the most perverted guy, even perverted than Shamal, when he's with him after the ice cream incident that happened one moth ago.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto leaned closer to lick the trail of milk that was trickling down from Gokudera's neck to his collar bone. Gokudera moaned softly as he tried to push Yamamoto away.

"N-No..." Gokudera whined softly that only he can be able to hear. Yamamoto bit on Gokudera's collar bone harshly to leave a mark before trailing his tongue up to lick his cheek bones whilst his hands unbuttons the transparent uniform. He slipped it down from Gokudera's slim arms to reveal his wet torso. Yamamoto backed away from Gokudera's face just enough to admire Gokudera's feminine figure.

Gokudera's cheeks were flushed as he squirms slightly due to the nakedness he felt. Yamamoto licked his lips playfully before leaning down to kiss Gokudera's harden bud as his hand travels down to unbuckle Gokudera's many belts. Soon, Gokudera's pants were pulled down to his knee along with his boxers. Gokudera shivered as his harden member interacts with the cold air on the roof.

"You're already this wet Gokudera," Yamamoto chuckled teasingly before pressing the tip of Gokudera's member with his thumb. "Or is it the milk?"

"Fuck off..." Gokudera yelped as his precum trickled down to his length.

"You don't want me to." Yamamoto smirked and kissed Gokudera gently at first as it soon turned into a battle of dominance. Yamamoto took this opportunity to probe Gokudera's entrance as the silverette gripped onto Yamamoto's board shoulders for support.

After a while, they parted as they were short of air. Both of the teen gasped for oxygen as much as they can before continuing their activity. After a short period of time, Yamamoto trailed his tongue down to Gokudera's chest to clean the milk stains.

"Sweet." Yamamoto compliment before circling his navel with his tongue.

"T-That tickles.." Gokudera said between pants as he was still lack og oxygen since he is a smoker. Yamamoto laughed before sucking the tip of Gokudera's throbbing member that made Gokudera sat up in surprise.

"Bastard!" He smacked Yamamoto's head hardly but failed to hurt him since Yamamoto had probably got used to being abused by his own lover.

"Tch- Ahn~" Gokudera moaned out unintentionally when Yamamoto fondles with his balls whilst his tongue explores his harden length seductively. Gokudera lied down since he was out of energy as he clenched his fists into Yamamoto's hair. Yamamoto smirked and looked up at Gokudera's erotic face before continue teasing him which made the bomber really pissed.

"S-Stop it.. Nn~" Gokudera was so pleasurable that he cannot even speak properly.

"Why? I'm making you to like milk so that Tsuna can be proud of you." Yamamoto got away from Gokudera's member and turned around the silverette below him.

"Wha-?" Gokudera yelped at the sudden force made on him. Gokudera was on his all fours with his ass sticking up in the air. Gokudera's cheeks showed a darker shed of red when he realized how embarrassing this position was.

"What are you trying to do?" Gokudera turned his head so that he can see the honey-brown orbs. Yamamoto pulled down his pants and boxers as soon as he unbuckled his belt. Gokudera's eyes widen at the monster he saw between the taller teen's thighs.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm going to enter you." He said it obliviously before positioning himself on front of Gokudera's leaking entrance.

"Don't you- Ah!" Gokudera shouted in pain when Yamamoto thrust into him roughly. Tears starts falling down to Gokudera's chin as he clenched his fists so hard that they turned white.

Yamamoto groaned at how tight Gokudera was when he entered him. "Gokudera..." Yamamoto lengthened his arm to turn Gokudera's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips in order to distract him from the pain below him.

Gokudera shut his eyes as he returned the kiss willingly. Seeing that Gokudera calmed down slightly, Yamamoto took this chance to slid out of him before thrusting back in.

"Ahn..~" Gokudera broke the kiss to moan out softly. Yamamoto gripped onto Gokudera's hips to steady him when he started to move faster and deeper, aiming for a certain sweet spot that Gokudera would love to be hit. After a few moans and groans, Yamamoto finally found that spot.

"Ah~ Y-Yes..." Gokudera moaned out loud when Yamamoto hit his prostate. Gokudera's eyes were half lidded as he drooled due to the pleasure ha had experienced.

Yamamoto chuckled at Gokudera's desperate moans as he aims for that spot in every thrust to make the pianist beg for more. Gokudera was now in paradise but his member still throbs for attention. Although Yamamoto was busy abusing Gokudera's hole, he also notices the swollen member of his lover. He wrapped his palm around his length and pumps it in tune with his thrusts.

"Ah.. Ngh.. Y-Yamamoto.." Gokudera's voice was shaky and wanting. Gokudera was trembling with excitement as he bucked his hips against Yamamoto's to motivate him to thrust deeper if it's possible. Yamamoto's thrusts went faster along with his pumps as Gokudera has reached his climax.

"Hah... Ya-Yamamoto..Ngh...I-I..Ah!~" Gokudera came hard into Yamamoto's palm.

"Gokudera..." Gokudera soon felt the emptiness being filled after a few more thrusts from Yamamoto.

Gokudera slumped down with his stomach flat on the floor and Yamamoto on top of him. The roof was now filled with heavy pants from both of the teen. Yamamoto slid out of Gokudera slowly in order not to hurt him and rolled over to rest beside his boyfriend.

"Do you love milk now?" Yamamoto turned to face Gokudera with a sleepy grin on his face.

"Fuck you."

"Wait till we're back at your apartment." Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into a loving embrace.

* * *

A/N: Now, we're done! XD -bows- I'm sorry for the crappy-ness this time.. I don't know why but I just think the lemon scene this time is quite crappy... ^^" Thanks for reading anyways~ :D


	2. A Rare Treatment

Now, as you guys can see, this is the second chapter of the story milk. It doesn't really have a linking to the previous one so just think that both of them are driven by skin interactions after they've gone back to Gokudera's apartment. Oh and, I decided to write another chapter is because lots of your are suggesting me to so in order to fill you guy's inner pervert, I present to you guys this story~ I hope it's to you guys's please, enjoy~ :D

* * *

"Hn..." The sound of pleasurable moans resounded in the living room.

The environment was bright but blurry, cold but hot, boring but exciting. There's nothing in it except for a television, a red couch, a table and two figures; one on his knees and another one resting on the door. The leaning figure seemed to have trouble standing since he held onto the doorknob and the kneeling figure's hair, his legs trembling slightly. It was quite a difficult scene indeed. But on the other hand, the kneeling figure, was having such an enjoyable time, slurring sounds and something dripping can be heard.

Yes, Gokudera was giving Yamamoto a blowjob.

The raven haired teen leaned onto the wooden door, letting his every weight on it as he fully enjoyed the current moment - his boyfriend sucking him off - was definitely a very rare offer. How can he possibly let this slip?

Yamamoto had his fingers clenched tightly in Gokudera's silver hair as the hand that was on the doorknob now covering his mouth in awe, staring down at his messy lover with lust.

Gokudera's face was stained with Yamamoto many cums, damping some of his silky locks of silver too. For Gokudera, a person who cares about his own image to do such a thing; getting messy, covered in something so dirty and may I add, enjoying such a dirty thing with his tongue.

The bomber's long fingers held onto the huge member of the player playfully as he traps the tip of it between his lips, sucking and moaning in pleasure. So enjoyable. He twirled his tongue around the tip, his fingers trailed up and down the said player's length whilst his other hand fondled with his balls teasingly.

Gokudera may not look like it but when it comes to giving blowjob, he's a professional. The reason lies in his past and present. In the past, back in Italy, Gokudera often give blowjob to the ones who are interested exchange for some money so he wouldn't starve to death. He made quite a profit from it due to his experienced tongue and technique. As for the present, his perverted lover is the cause. Although he doesn't give Yamamoto such treatment usually, but when that time comes, both of the will enjoy it to their fullest. Dwelling in each other's sexy and wanting moans.

Just like now. Yamamoto's expression can tell anybody that he's fully enjoying this. His expression lewd, lips parted slightly as he stares down at Gokudera's erotic face with half lidded eyes filled with lust, wanting more and more. Sex drive sure is important than anything else by now.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was sucking and slurping Yamamoto's erection hungrily. It's like he had been waiting for this for a very long time. His lips moved so sexily on his skin, fingers oh so lustfully tracing his balls and length. Occasionally, Gokudera would look up at his ecstasy filled boyfriend and a smirk would find its way to the silverette lips. He love it when Yamamoto got so caught up in this that he didn't even know how slutty he sound and look.

And after admiring his work, Gokudera would give the swordsman the final treatment. He deep-throat the said swordsman's erection, making the other jolt and moaned the most loudest moan before cumming hard into the blower's mouth, filling it totally.

A line of cum dripped down to the pianist's chin as his mouth was not enough to hold all of the cum. "Bitter," The aforementioned pianist licked the cum off his chin before slumping down, sitting on the floor as he glances at the exhausted male.

Yamamoto was panting so hard, his whole body turned limp as he stares at nowhere with his hazy honey-brown orbs. His soul was currently away for now. After such a blowjob that words can't even describe, how can Yamamoto not feel exhausted? He gulped and wiped his drool off his chin as life starts to grow in Yamamoto's eyes. He slid down the door lazily and lengthened his leg to press on Gokudera's bulge teasingly.

"You're hard." He stared at the silverette with an amused expression along by a shit-eating smirk. "I bet you really enjoy my 'milk', eh?"

Gokudera moaned out softly when his crotch got teased and shifted away from the harmful leg before glaring at the pervert. "I said it's bitter." He protested.

"But you licked the last drop of cum off your chin, didn't you?" Yamamoto countered back.

Of course, Gokudera had nothing to say to that since it's the truth. His cheek flushed beet red before averting his gaze away from Yamamoto's lust-filled orbs. "You're getting a punishment." He stated with slight arrogance.

"Oh?" Cocking his head to the side, Yamamoto smirked as his eyes lightened with amusement. "And what is that?" He scooted closer whilst humming in a low and seductive tune, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist and pulled him in. Their chests touched as Yamamoto's member once again gain life in it, nudging Gokudera's back literally.

The pale cheeks of the silverette was dusted with pink tints when he felt the monster was once again alive but then, he still need to answer Yamamoto's question despite being so lusty and wanting of that nudging thing to enter his wetting hole. "I'm not going to let you enter me." He said firmly, not wanting to lose.

Of course Yamamoto was not surprised. How can Gokudera possibly escape from his arms? No way. He chuckled and licked Gokudera's neck, his fingers trailing down his chest to his nipple before twisting it. A moan escaped from the bomber's lips. Yamamoto smirked victoriously.

"See? You want me so badly." He hushed softly in Gokudera's ear, teasing his nipple more to gain enough moans to his ears.

"Hn..." Gokudera, of course got weak from the heavenly touch, grabbed onto Yamamoto's arms tightly for support and he found himself leaning into the tanner male's hand, desperately wanting more.

But still, Gokudera couldn't lose himself. He still has some pride in him. He must do what he said just now. And so, he swallowed some saliva and turned his head to glance at Yamamoto, catching his breath. "Stop..." He demanded. But who would possibly stop at such a state? Not Yamamoto.

The raven haired teen ignored the silverette's words and continued to please his lover.

Even though Gokudera enjoyed this, but he still got pissed when Yamamoto took no notice of his statement and he grind his body slightly, touching the tan male's member ever so slightly. Now it's Gokudera's turn to smirk in victory when a moan escape the other's lips.

Gokudera continued to did so and not long after, Yamamoto's grip on him loosened and just enough for him to slip out. He gave Yamamoto's member a light squeeze before standing up, leaving Yamamoto with a boner, and headed to the bathroom.

Of course, Yamamoto was too engrossed with what just happened failed to realize the absence of Gokudera. He pouted and sulked in his current position and waited for Gokudera's return so that he can tease him again.

But as he was getting bored and his member was swelling in pain, he got frustrated and went to find Gokudera himself. However, as he reaches the bathroom door, moans that signalized ecstasy echoed from inside. Yamamoto's ears perked up and he leaned against the door to get a better hearing at the voice made by his lover.

When he was getting restless, his member swelled from throbbing, he pushed the door slightly. Surprisingly, it's unlock. Yamamoto found himself lucky and peeked into the small gap. But then, his jaws dropped.

Gokudera was laying on the ground with fingers in his mouth, rubbing his nipples on the floor as his lower half vibrates slightly. In addition, Gokudera was probing himself with his fingers, eyes half-lidded as he drools in pleasure. Totally unaware of his surroundings. Lewd was the perfect word to describe Gokudera's current position.

Yamamoto came.

* * *

A/N: OH gawd, this is just... -blushes-


End file.
